Aficionado
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Hiroto Kira dan Hiroto Kiyama, sama-sama menyukai satu orang. Pemuda cantik yang sekelas dengan Kiyama, dan tinggal di kos sebelah kontrakan Kira. Namanya, Kazemaru Ichirouta. Tapi- "A-aku menyukai kakakmu, Kira." -bisakah mereka bertahan pada kejamnya takdir dan kenyataan? HiroKazeHiro! Twin Hiroto! Shonen-ai


Hiroto Kira dan Hiroto Kiyama.

Dua manusia.

Satu wajah, satu warna, satu ayah, dan satu ibu.

Kembar yang begitu mirip. Terlalu mirip sampai hanya mereka sendiri yang sanggup membedakan satu sama lain. Bahkan kedua orang tua mereka kadang salah panggil saat mereka sedang bersama.

Sejak kecil, mereka telah dibiarkan menentukan apa yang mereka inginkan. Entah itu berbeda atau sama, yang penting mereka bisa mandiri dan tidak harus saling menyamakan.

Mereka berbeda, hanya fisiklah yang sama. Rambut merah yang sama. Mata hijau emerald yang sama. Kulit putih pucat yang sama. Dan tinggi badan yang juga sama.

Perbedaan mereka hanya terletak pada sifat dan suara. Kira, si kakak, memiliki sifat yang lembut dan penyayang, namun agak pendiam, lebih senang menyendiri. Kiyama, si adik, mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja, dan ia adalah orang yang menjadi kotak curahan hati seantero SMA Raimon, dari yang seangkatan, junior, sampai senior.

Secara singkat, hanya itulah perbedaan dan persamaan di antara kedua kembar paling tampan satu sekolah ini.

Ah, tunggu dulu. Masih ada lagi satu persamaan.

Kira dan Kiyama, sama-sama menyukai satu orang.

Pemuda cantik yang sekelas dengan Kiyama, dan tinggal di rumah kontrakan sebelah rumah kos sewaan Kira.

Namanya, Kazemaru Ichirouta.

Hiroto Kira, Hiroto Kiyama, dan Kazemaru Ichirouta.

Dua anak kembar. Satu pendatang baru.

Tiga manusia. Satu pelabuhan hati.

Tiga pemuda. Satu cinta.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Aficionado

Disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

Warning:

Hiroto Kira-Hiroto Kiyama! Shonen-ai! Aneh, stress, ga waras, AU, **chara death**, **ide pasaran**, jelek, abal, gaje, **alur kecepetan**, tak layak baca, kacau, gila, bahasa lebay, bonyok, pecel lele, tahu isi, kacang goreng, keripik singkong, mi ayam, bakso #jualan

Fic ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan drabble 'Jemuran, Hiroto, dan Kazemaru', meskipun masih mengusung tema yang sama, dan ada beberapa hal sama yang diungkit kembali. Jadi kalau ingin membacanya secara terpisah juga tidak masalah.

Satu lagi, saya tidak memakai 'Kira' dan 'Kiyama' untuk nama keluarga, keduanya adalah nama panggilan. Sedangkan nama keluarga mereka adalah 'Hiroto'. Jadi, mereka di sini adalah saudara kembar.

Ini adalah fic ooc!

Paham?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hiroto Kira membuka lokernya dengan pasrah. 'Yeah, lagi-lagi,' komentarnya ringan dalam hati ketika mendapati lokernya penuh dengan amplop _pink_ yang bertebaran. Meskipun pendiam, Kira memang punya pesona yang hebat, tak jarang kalau dia begitu populer.

"Dapat lagi, nee, Kira?"

Kira menoleh sejenak. Kazemaru Ichirouta memang tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel '_kun'_, atau apa pun, sesuai apa yang dibayangkan –dan diharapkan - Kira. Kazemaru pikir, dirinya akan terlihat lebih _manly_ kalau tidak memanggil orang lain dengan panggilan belakang, meskipun itu tidak akan mengubah apa-apa karena wajahnya memang _femme_.

Kira mendesah. "Seperti yang kau lihat," mengedikkan bahu singkat dengan memutar bola mata. Baginya, amplop-amplop manis berwarna _pink_ itu tidak ada gunanya, hanya buang-buang kertas. Toh sekarang ia sudah memiliki pilihan sendiri.

Kazemaru menatap Kira intens. Heran, deh. Padahal sudah banyak sekali orang-orang yang menyatakan cinta secara tak langsung padanya, tapi entah kenapa Kira tak pernah merespon mereka.

Sepertinya, Kazemaru sama sekali belum tahu, bahwa ada orang lain yang diincar Kira.

"Ah, aku ke kelas dulu, ya, Kira. Kiyama menunggu bukunya yang kupinjam tiga hari yang lalu," seketika Kazemaru pergi dengan melambaikan tangan, menuju ke kelasnya yang kebetulan sama dengan Kiyama, adik kembar Kira.

Si kakak balas melambaikan tangan, sambil tetap diam.

Hh, ia merasa kalah dengan adiknya.

Kira mungkin memang tinggal di sebelah rumah kos Kazemaru, namun bukan berarti ia selalu bisa mengunjungi pujaan hatinya itu setiap saat. Karena mereka tidak sekelas, Kira terkadang bingung untuk menciptakan alibi agar ia bisa bertemu Kazemaru.

Oh, 'pujaan hati', ya.

Memang benar, Kira menyukai Kazemaru. Sudah sejak lama.

Mungkin, sejak mereka tinggal di komplek yang sama. Ah, Kira juga tak begitu ingat. Ia hanya mengetahui kalau ia menyukai Kazemaru sudah lama, dan itu-

-menyakitkan.

Hei, memangnya ada orang yang tidak sakit ketika memendam lama perasaan mereka?

Kira menyukai Kazemaru. Hanya saja, Kazemaru sepertinya lebih memperhatikan Kiyama, adiknya. Mereka sering kali terlihat bersama. Terkadang ia merasa cemburu ketika mereka bercanda berdua di perpustakaan, makan bersama di kantin, atau mengerjakan tugas bersama di dalam kelas.

Perlu diketahui, Kiyama dan Kira tidak berada dalam satu atap. Kira memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dari orang tuanya dan hidup mandiri. Menurutnya itu sebagai latihan karena sebentar lagi ia akan kuliah.

Sementara Kiyama, ia tetap berada dalam lingkungan orang tuanya.

Tidak, bukan karena Kira anak yang nakal atau semacamnya. Ia hanya terpikir untuk tidak merepotkan orang tuanya kali ini. Dan mungkin, sudah saatnya ia mandiri.

Kira memandangi punggung Kazemaru yang perlahan mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Rambut panjang itu, mata cokelat madu yang hanya terlihat sebelah itu, wajah itu, dan senyuman manis itu, ia menyukai semuanya.

Di matanya, Kazemaru istimewa.

Dan mungkin, yang diistimewakan itu sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

Karena ia... lebih mempedulikan Kiyama.

Ah, Kira merasa dadanya berdenyut ketika memikirkan hal itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hiroto Kiyama duduk di kursinya sembari menatap jendela. Haa, satu hari libur di hari Minggu membuatnya amat merindukan Kazemaru. Teman baiknya dari kelas satu.

Terkadang, ia iri dengan kakaknya, Kira, sebab ia bisa bertemu dengan Kazemaru setiap hari tanpa terganggu dengan yang namanya hari libur. Yah, meskipun ia sekelas dengan Kazemaru, bukan berarti ia bisa bertemu dan bersama Kazemaru setiap saat.

Memang, Kazemaru selalu terlihat bersamanya. Namun itu menurutnya bukan apa-apa, Kazemaru hanya menganggapnya teman. Dan mereka terlihat bersama hanya sebagai teman.

Teman, ya?

Kiyama merasa Kazemaru hanya menganggapnya teman. Mau bagaimana lagi, Kazemaru selalu bilang, "Kan, kita teman. Jadi boleh, dong, kalau kupinjam bukumu?" atau "Kiyama, sebagai teman yang baik, seharusnya kau membantuku mengerjakan pe er," dan semacamnya.

Itu membuktikan kalau Kazemaru hanya menganggapnya teman, kan?

Padahal, Kiyama ingin sekali dianggap lebih oleh Kazemaru. Lebih sedikiiit saja juga tidak masalah. Ia iri sekali dengan Kira yang sepertinya Kazemaru anggap lebih dari sekedar teman.

Tentu saja begitu, habisnya-

"Kiyama, kau lihat loker Kira? Kali ini surat cintanya lebih banyak dari kemarin! Ya, ampun. Dia populer sekali, ya. Aku juga mau seperti itu."

-dia selalu membicarakan Kira, kakak kembarnya.

Kiyama menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, pura-pura menanggapi perkataan Kazemaru, padahal sebenarnya dia sama sekali tak berminat membicarakan kakaknya. "Begitukah? Kau sebenarnya juga populer, kok, Kazemaru," katanya, daripada melihat Kazemaru marah-marah –oh, dia sudah pernah melihat Kazemaru marah, dan itu sangat menakutkan- lebih baik tanggapi saja apa yang ia katakan.

'Yah, populer di hatiku,' ucap Kiyama, dalam hati tapi, nge-_troll_ sedikit. Dan tidak berniat untuk mengucapkan kata itu. Sebagai gantinya...

"Tapi, populer di kalangan para _seme_," _troll_-nya lagi. Kali ini benar-benar diucapkan.

Dalam sekejap, Kazemaru melotot. Di kalangan para _seme_, katanya? "Jangan bercanda, Kiyama tomat busuk! Kau pikir aku _ultimate uke_ di _anime harem_, hah?" sungutnya, sembari menggeplak kepala merah Kiyama dengan buku yang dibawanya.

Ah, kepala merah yang selalu terisi dengan nama Kazemaru itu ditimpuk memakai buku miliknya sendiri.

"Aw! Kau galak sekali, Kazemaru! Nanti para _seme_ kabur, lho!" kemudian kepala Kiyama ditimpuk lagi pakai buku yang sama.

Kazemaru tidak lagi menanggapi Kiyama. Ia lebih memilih duduk di hadapan pemuda kembaran Kira itu daripada memukul kepalanya berkali-kali. Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan Kira.

Begitu-begitu, Kira itu peduli pada adiknya, lho. Bahkan kadar pedulinya mendekati _brother complex_. Kazemaru pernah mendengar beberapa tahun lalu Kira pernah menonjok kakak kelas sampai bonyok, karena ia mengganggu Kiyama.

Wow, menakutkan.

"Eh, iya, Kiyama," panggil Kazemaru setelah sekian lama mereka diam-diaman. "Apa?" sahut Kiyama datar.

Kazemaru memajukan kursinya, agar bisa berbicara dengan sahabatnya itu dengan suara yang lebih kecil. "Aku menyukai seseorang," untuk sejenak, wajah Kazemaru tertunduk dalam, namun mata kehijauan Kiyama dapat menangkap warna merah jambu di pipi teman baiknya.

"Siapa?" Kiyama sangat berharap kalau orang yang dimaksud Kazemaru adalah dirinya.

Tanpa sadar, Kazemaru menunduk lagi. Kakinya bergoyang-goyang imut seperti gadis yang sedang menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang disukanya. "Ehm..." pemuda berparas cantik itu menggumam sedikit, terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya.

Kiyama mengangkat alisnya. Ia sangat penasaran, sungguh!

"Kira..."

Hah?

"A-aku menyukai Kira, kakakmu..."

Hiroto Kiyama merasa dunianya runtuh seketika itu juga.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pintu bercat warna cokelat itu terbuka, menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalamnya. Ialah Hiroto Kira, sang penghuni sebuah rumah kos di sana. "Aku pulang," katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

'Heh, ngapain bicara sama diri sendiri?' pikirnya, tertawa _sweatdrop_ sembari menggaruk kepala merahnya. Letih, ia melempar tasnya begitu saja di atas sebuah meja kecil, lalu membaringkan dirinya di sofa tunggal sederhana miliknya.

Sebelah tangannya tergerak untuk mengambil ponsel ketika dirasanya benda itu bergetar. 'Kiyama?' ucapnya dalam hati ketika melihat sebuah panggilan masuk dari adiknya. Jemarinya menekan tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan itu.

"_Hai, Kira."_

Kira mengernyit. Ada apa gerangan sampai adiknya –yang notabene paling pelit pulsa sejagat raya- meneleponnya sore-sore begini?

"Ah, iya, Kiyama. Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau menelepon?" jawabnya canggung. Kalau memang ada perlu, besok di sekolah saja tidak masalah, kan? Mereka, kan, satu sekolah. Ngapain nelepon segala?

Suara di seberang sana mendadak terdiam. _"Yah, aku hanya iseng saja, dan kebetulan ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan,"_ namun ia ternyata masih ingin bicara.

Kira mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Bicaralah," titahnya sambil mengangkat bahu, walau ia tahu Kiyama tidak akan melihat itu.

Hening.

"_Ini soal Kazemaru,"_ Kiyama menjengit. Kazemaru, ya? "Ada apa dengannya?" balas Kira sedikit penasaran.

Kiyama –lagi-lagi- diam sejenak. Yah, ia memang sebenarnya ingin memberitahu Kira soal perkataan Kazemaru tadi pagi, tapi...

Entah kenapa, ia merasa tak sanggup.

Ia merasa tak rela jika Kira mendapatkan Kazemaru. Tak sanggup mengetahui kenyataan kalau nanti mereka benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tak sanggup melihat mereka bersama, sementara dahulu ialah yang berada di posisi Kira.

Yah, ia hanya-

-tak sanggup untuk membayangkan, apalagi melihat secara langsung, jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

Egoiskah ia?

Tapi, Kira adalah kakaknya. Kira pantas mendapatkan Kazemaru, sebab dahulu Kiyama yang paling dimanja oleh siapa pun. Sedangkan Kira...

Kira sejak dahulu memang anak yang selalu diserahi tanggung jawab. Tanggung jawab sebagai kakak. Tanggung jawab sebagai anak lelaki tertua. Tanggung jawab sebagai anak yang paling dibanggakan. Dan entah tanggung jawab macam apa lagi yang dibebankan pada punggung itu.

Punggung bidang yang bagus namun sebenarnya amat rapuh itu.

Bahu lebar nan indah namun sebenarnya lemah itu.

Wajah murah senyum yang menawan namun sebenarnya penuh tekanan itu.

... ah, ia memang pantas mendapatkannya, kok.

Ia pantas mendapatkan Kazemaru. Ia pantas untuk bahagia bersamanya. Ia pantas untuk mengetahui perasaan Kazemaru padanya. Ia pantas untuk-

"Kiyama?"

-dicintai olehnya.

"_Kazemaru menyukaimu,"_ pada akhirnya, Kiyama memantapkan hatinya. Ia merelakan Kazemaru untuk berada dalam dekapan sang kakak. Ia tak akan menjadi penghalang. Tak akan menjadi penengah. Cukuplah Kira yang selama ini tak pernah sekali pun berbahagia. Kini ia akan mendapatkan yang ia inginkan.

Hanya inilah, yang bisa Kiyama lakukan. Sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasihnya pada sosok kakak yang selalu melindunginya itu.

Kali ini, Kira lah yang terdiam. Ia tahu, mereka berdua sama-sama menyukai Kazemaru. Sama-sama mengagumi pemuda cantik yang ramah itu. Sama-sama hanya melihat kepada Kazemaru seorang. Sama-sama memandangi Kazemaru. Sama-sama-

"Ah... ahaha, kau bercanda, Kiyama? Tidak mungkin aku. Bukankah kau yang sering berbicara dengannya?"

-mencintai Kazemaru.

Kira sedikit tertawa, dengan nada tidak percaya. Dua tahun belakangan ini, sebenarnya ia membiarkan saja Kiyama bersama Kazemaru, dan ia hanya akan berbicara pada pujaan hatinya itu jika Kazemaru mendatanginya saja.

Ia merasa lebih baik Kiyama saja yang bersama Kazemaru.

Meskipun dadanya selalu terasa sangat sakit ketika melihat mereka sedang bersama.

Kiyama menghela napas sedih di seberang sana, dengan pelan, agar Kira tidak mendengar kekecewaannya karena telah mengatakan hal itu. _"Aku sungguh-sungguh. Cepatlah tembak dia, pasti kau akan diterimanya,"_ tawar sang adik menyemangati.

Kira menggeleng. "Tidak, Kiyama. Yang seharusnya bersamanya itu kau. Aku tidak akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Kazemaru," ujarnya mantap. Suara di seberang terdengar seperti menahan napasnya. Agaknya, Kiyama sedikit kaget.

"_Ayolah, kau tidak ingin Kazemaru kecewa, kan? Ia menyukaimu, ia sudah mengatakannya padaku tadi pagi. Dan aku... aku..."_

Suara itu kemudian terisak.

"Kiyama?"

"_Aku... tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau sampai mengecewakannya..."_

Kira menunduk sedikit, memandangi tangannya entah untuk tujuan apa. "Tuh, kan," katanya, mendadak duduk di atas sofa setelah sebelumnya ia berada di sana dalam posisi berbaring. "Seharusnya kau yang menembaknya, bukan aku. Kau lebih memperhatikan dan lebih dekat dengannya daripada aku, Kiyama. Lagi pula-"

"_Tapi yang ia sukai adalah KAU! Bukan AKU!"_

-Kira sedikit terkejut.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kiyama membentaknya.

Sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di wajah Kira. Di dalam hatinya ia pun menyadari, bahwa Kiyama sama sekali tidak rela jika Kazemaru ia rebut. Bahwa Kiyama tidak sanggup menyerahkan Kazemaru padanya. Bahwa Kiyama sangat mencintai pemuda itu, lebih dibanding dirinya.

Sedangkan di seberang sana, Kiyama cukup merasa bersalah. Tega sekali ia membentak kakaknya seperti itu. _"Maaf, Kira. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut,"_ maafnya.

"Haha, tidak apa, Adik kecil. Aku juga kaget, kok. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Ayah dan Ibu? Kak Hitomiko sudah pulang?" Kira bertanya beruntun, sekalian mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia juga tidak tahan kalau membicarakan Kazemaru terus sementara adiknya di seberang sana merasakan sakit.

Sakit, ya?

Jujur saja, Kira merasa senang. Kazemaru ternyata menyukainya. Ia merasa perasaannya selama ini terbalas. Tapi-

-adiknya adalah segalanya. Hidupnya. Hartanya yang begitu berharga. Ia rela memberikan segala yang ia punya untuk kebahagiaan adiknya.

Dan ia, tak perlu membahagiakan dirinya. Cukup dengan melihat senyuman tulus dari Kiyama, itu saja sudah membuatnya merasa berhasil sebagai kakak.

Jika Kiyama berbahagia, maka ia pun akan turut merasakannya juga.

Karena mereka adalah kembar. Satu kesatuan abadi yang tak akan terlekang oleh waktu. Sampai kapan pun, di mana pun, dalam keadaan seperti apa pun, mereka tetap satu. Tidak terpisahkan. Tidak ada yang bisa memungkiri atau mengangkangi itu.

Tidak Kira, tidak Kiyama.

Tidak siapa pun.

Karena itulah, jika Kiyama merasa sakit, maka Kira juga ikut merasakannya. Ia akan segera tahu semuanya.

"_Ibu dan Ayah baik-baik saja. Kak Hitomiko bilang ia akan pulang minggu depan, kalau bisa kau juga pulang, Kira. Dan jangan panggil aku Adik kecil!"_

Kira tertawa ketika didengarnya Kiyama bersungut-sungut kesal. Setidaknya, ia berhasil mengalihkan perhatian adiknya itu. "Hehe, kau memang adik kecil, Kiyama. Oh, Kak Hitomiko pulang minggu depan, ya? Kalau begitu aku juga pulang, beri tahu aku, ya," ia tahu di seberang sana Kiyama juga sedang tersenyum.

Kiyama tersenyum kecut, ia sebenarnya tahu itu hanya akal-akalan kakaknya saja untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi ia cukup bersyukur, Kira memang selalu bisa membuat perasaannya jadi nyaman kembali setelah menampung kekecewaan.

Kalau mau jujur, Kiyama sebenarnya kecewa, sedikit, sih.

Habis, Kira sepertinya tak bersyukur Kazemaru ia berikan pada kakaknya itu. Padahal itu untuk kebaikannya.

Walaupun Kiyama tahu, Kira juga menolak permintaannya demi diri Kiyama juga.

Untuk sesaat, kedua kembar Hiroto itu terdiam.

"Ehm, sudah, ya, Kiyama. Aku mau beres-beres rumah dulu, berantakan sekali, nih. Kalau-"

"_Kira."_

-terhenti.

"Ya?"

Kiyama menunduk dalam-dalam. Bersiap untuk meluncurkan kalimat berikutnya. Ia hanya ingin-

"_Besok, aku ingin mendengar kalau kalian sudah jadian."_

-kakaknya, mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Sungguh, ia hanya ingin Kira berbahagia satu kali saja. Ingin menyenangkan hati Kira untuk kali ini saja. Sudah saatnya dirinya yang berkorban demi Kira, bukan seperti biasanya di mana selalu Kira yang berkorban untuknya.

Walaupun itu artinya, ia harus mengorbankan orang yang ia cintai, demi kakaknya itu.

Kira mengibaskan tangannya, menunjukkan bahwa hal yang disebut oleh adiknya tak akan mungkin terjadi. "Jangan bercanda, Kiyama. Aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya, kau tahu kita sama-sama menyukainya, kau memiliki lebih banyak waktu dan alibi untuk bersama dengannya."

"_Pokoknya, aku lebih rela bila kau yang merebut Kazemaru, aku tak akan memaafkanmu kalau sampai dia direbut orang lain,"_ ancam Kiyama. Padahal sebenarnya ia sama tak relanya jika Kazemaru direbut siapa pun.

Ah, merebut, ya?

Kira jadi agak merasa bersalah juga saat Kiyama bilang merebut itu.

Ketahuan jelas kalau Kiyama sudah tak rela, kan?

Pada akhirnya, Kira menepuk dahinya perlahan. "Akan kuusahakan," sembari menghela napas kekecewaan. Kecewa karena tidak bisa membahagiakan adiknya, dan kecewa karena adiknya berpikiran sama dengannya.

Heh, dasar kembar. Apa pun semuanya sama.

_Pip._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kalau yang ini, bagaimana?" jemari Kazemaru menunjuk ke sebuah soal yang menurutnya sulit. Mumpung rumahnya dekat dan ada waktu luang, ia gunakan saja kesempatan itu untuk pergi ke rumah Kira, sekaligus menanyakan pelajaran yang ia tidak tahu.

Yah, hitung-hitung, bisa bertemu dengan orang yang ia sukai, menurutnya itu alibi yang bagus. Kebetulan Kira lebih pintar dari Kiyama, jadi ia bisa bertemu Kira dengan alibi 'menanyakan pelajaran'.

Kira memperhatikan soal yang ditunjuk Kazemaru. "Oh itu, masukkan saja nilai x ke fungsi f, kuadratnya dimasukkan setelah tanda kurung. Seperti ini," tangan kanan Kira menuliskan hal yang ia ucapkan. Kazemaru memandangi pekerjaannya dengan hati-hati.

"Oh, begitu. Aku mengerti sekarang," katanya sembari menepuk kedua tangannya, berhasil memahami yang diajarkan Kira. Tak lama, ia mempraktekkan cara itu pada soal yang lain.

Mata hijau _emerald_ Kira memandangi Kazemaru. Mulai dari rambutnya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, lehernya, sampai ke tangannya.

Yang paling ia sukai dari semua itu adalah matanya.

Mata madu yang teduh dan nyaman. Kira merasa tersedot pada pesona mata itu hanya dalam sekejap saja. Membuatnya hanya bisa menatap mata itu saja. Hanya bisa memandangi mata tunggal itu tanpa sanggup mengalihkan pandangannya pada hal yang lain. Hanya dapat melihat kepada mata itu saja, tanpa ia bisa untuk tidak mengabaikan hal yang lainnya.

Sungguh mata yang cantik. Karya sempurna dari yang maha kuasa. Seakan mata itu dilukis oleh seorang seniman bertangan dingin, yang semua karyanya bernilai tinggi. Seakan mata itu adalah anugerah paling indah yang pernah dilihat manusia.

Dan Kira, merasa beruntung bisa melihat mata itu. Mata madu yang begitu cantik itu.

"Hm? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Ah, sekarang Kira malah mengabaikan Kazemaru, yang menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan.

Kira hanya terpaku pada mata tunggal Kazemaru saja.

Pemuda itu penasaran, kenapa mata seindah itu sebelahnya harus ditutupi dengan rambut?

Entah sejak kapan, rasa penasaran itu ia realisasikan. Tangan kiri Kira mendekati wajah Kazemaru, untuk menyingkirkan rambut yang mengganggu pandangan mata itu.

Ia ingin melihat, apakah mata kiri Kazemaru sama indahnya dengan mata kanannya.

Perlahan, jemari Kira membuka helaian rambut itu.

Ah, sama.

Masih mata cokelat madu indah yang sama. "Kenapa harus ditutup rambut? Kan jadi tidak kelihatan," ia memprotes lembut. Sembari tangannya merapikan rambut yang menutupi mata Kazemaru, tanpa sadar, tergambar seulas senyum tulus di wajahnya.

Kazemaru sama sekali tidak berani untuk menatap Kira. Ia berharap, orang yang sukai itu tidak melihat semu warna merah yang menghiasi pipinya. "I-ini sudah dari kecil, jadi aku sudah terbiasa," jawabnya, sedikit tergagap karena baru kali ini Kira menyentuhnya.

Selama ini, baru Kiyama yang menyentuhnya. Entah untuk memukul kepalanya, menjambak rambutnya, atau hal lain yang berhubungan dengan perkelahian.

Tapi Kira, sedapat mungkin tak pernah ingin menyentuh Kazemaru, walaupun mereka sedang bertengkar. Baru kali ini.

Makanya, Kazemaru sangat senang sekaligus kaget.

"Begitu, ya?" ucap Kira, masih merapikan rambut Kazemaru. Membawa helaian _turquoise_ yang cantik itu ke samping, dan menyelipkannya di telinga sang pemilik rambut. Membuat pandangan Kazemaru terasa lapang.

Bagi Kira, helaian rambut biru hijau itu sangat cocok dengan mata cokelat madu Kazemaru. Membentuk wajah cantik dan indah yang tidak ada duanya. Sangat serasi.

Kazemaru mengangguk senang, dengan wajah yang lebih merah dari yang tadi. "Keberatan kalau kukembalikan lagi posisi rambutku?" tanyanya, menatap mata kehijauan Kira dengan kedua mata madunya. Untuk pertama kali.

Ah, ternyata mata itu jauh lebih indah jika dilihat dengan kedua matanya, bukan dengan satu mata kanan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Kira tersenyum lembut. "Silakan saja, kau yang punya rambut, kok," seraya tangannya mengusap rambut Kazemaru. Menjadikannya seperti adik kecil.

Tapi Kazemaru tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Cukup dengan Kira menyentuhkan bagian tubuhnya pada dirinya saja sudah membuatnya amat senang.

Kira hanya memperhatikan tatkala jemari lentik Kazemaru mengembalikan posisi rambutnya ke bentuk semula.

Hmm, memang benar. Kazemaru yang seperti ini memang lebih cantik.

Meskipun di mata Kira, Kazemaru tetap cantik dalam penampilan yang seperti apa pun.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kiyama meregangkan otot-ototnya. Pelajaran hari ini benar-benar membosankan. Lebih dari apa yang ia kira. Kepala merah –yang menurut Kazemaru seperti- tomat itu menoleh ke belakang, tempat di mana Kazemaru biasa duduk.

Ah, rupanya pujaan hatinya itu juga sedang tertidur. Rajin sekali dia.

"Hei, Kazemaru," panggil Kiyama agak keras. Supaya Kazemaru terbangun dari tidurnya, memang harus seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya ia tak mau bangun, tuh.

Kiyama memutuskan untuk mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Kazemaru. Agar ia bisa meneriaki sahabatnya itu kalau _timing_-nya sudah pas.

"Ki..."

Eh?

Kazemaru mengigau, ya?

"Kira..."

Kira?

Kakaknya itu, ya?

Benar juga. Kazemaru, kan memang menyukai Kira. Wajar sajalah kalau pemuda itu mengigaukan nama Kira. Bukan dirinya.

Ah, bukan dirinya, ya?

Kiyama sangat menyukai Kazemaru, mungkin kadar rasa sukanya melebihi kakaknya. Tapi apa boleh buat kalau Kira lah yang disukai Kazemaru?

Ia akan mengalah. Demi kebaikan keduanya.

Tunggu dulu.

Kazemaru sedang tidur, kan?

Mungkin saja ia bisa memanfaatkan itu untuk 'menjawab' igauan Kazemaru, sebagai Kira. Anggap saja ini adalah pernyataan perasaannya pada Kazemaru, walaupun bukan sebagai Kiyama, melainkan sebagai Kira.

"Kira..." Kazemaru mengigau kembali.

Dengan sigap, Kiyama menjawabnya. "Iya, Kazemaru? Ini aku, Kira," katanya pelan, tepat di telinga Kazemaru.

Jahatkah ia?

"Kira, aku menyukaimu..."

Kiyama rasa, ia tidak jahat.

"Aku juga, Kazemaru. Aku sangat menyukaimu. Melebihi siapa pun di dunia ini."

Ia hanya ingin mengutarakan yang ia rasakan.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu ada di sampingku, Kira..."

Hanya ingin mengucapkan apa yang tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Aku berjanji, Kazemaru."

Hanya ingin mengungkapkan segalanya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Hanya ingin mengucapkan semua yang ia pendam.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Kazemaru."

Walau itu artinya, ia harus berpura-pura menjadi orang yang disukai Kazemaru, yaitu Kira, kakak kembarnya.

Samar-samar, Kiyama bisa melihat senyum manis di wajah sang pujaan hati. Melihat Kazemaru yang tersenyum seperti itu, membuatnya ikut tersenyum juga.

Meskipun harus ia akui, dentam rasa sakit di dadanya memang sangat menyiksa.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kira."

Ah, itu Kazemaru.

Kazemaru yang dicintai Kira.

"Kau perlu bantuanku lagi, Kazemaru? Di rumah saja, ya?" sahut Kira kalem, namun tanpa memandangi Kazemaru sama sekali. Pemuda berambut biru itu mendesah kecewa.

Mungkinkah Kira tidak menyukainya?

Tapi...

"Bukan itu," balas Kazemaru sedih. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," menghela napas sedikit karena mungkin ia akan sakit hati.

... bagaimanapun, ia harus mengatakannya.

Setidaknya, ia hanya ingin Kira tahu perasaan yang dipendamnya selama ini.

"Aku tahu," Kira menutup lokernya pelan-pelan. Namun tetap saja tidak memperhatikan Kazemaru, bahkan meilirik saja tidak.

Untuk sesaat, Kazemaru sedikit kecewa. Tapi ia menyembunyikan semuanya, ia tidak mau terlihat _girly_ dalam keadaan seperti ini. Apalagi di hadapan orang yang ia sukai.

Kali ini, Kira berbalik, dan benar-benar menatap mata tunggal Kazemaru. Mata cokelat madu indah yang selalu ia kagumi. "Tapi, maaf, Kazemaru. Aku tak bisa," ucapnya, memegang kedua bahu Kazemaru erat-erat.

"Bukan berarti aku tidak menyukaimu," kepala merahnya menggeleng kuat. "Tapi menurutku, akan lebih baik bila kau bersama adikku," ujarnya mantap, disertai senyuman lembut yang biasa ia berikan pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya.

Kazemaru menatapnya lekat. Genggaman pada kedua bahunya terasa begitu kuat, namun tak sampai menyiksanya. Ia merasa nyaman dengan genggaman itu. Lembut sekaligus kuat. Ia merasa ingin digenggam seperti itu lebih lama lagi.

Tak lama, genggaman itu terlepas. Kazemaru memandangi Kira dengan tatapan datar. Ia tidak kecewa pada Kira yang sudah menolaknya bahkan sebelum ia mengutarakannya. Ia hanya kecewa, karena Kira, bagaimanapun, rela melepas semuanya, demi adiknya.

Padahal, ia sangat berharap banyak pada Kira.

Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin.

Kazemaru tahu Kiyama menyukainya, itu semua terlihat dari pandangan mata Kiyama yang berbeda ketika melihatnya. Namun ia tidak tahu apakah Kira menyukainya atau tidak. Kira bersikap sama padanya dan pada orang-orang lain di sekitarnya. Ia baik dan ramah, senyuman di wajah Kira dapat membuatnya tenang walau hanya untuk sekejap saja.

Itulah, yang membuat Kazemaru lebih menyukai Kira daripada Kiyama.

Setelah Kira melepas genggaman tangannya pada bahu Kazemaru, pemuda itu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkannya. Sementara Kazemaru hanya menatap punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Apa itu berarti kau menyukaiku, Kira?" ia bertanya, dengan sedikit berteriak. Berterima kasihlah pada waktu yang sudah agak sore, membuat lorong sekolah saat ini sedang sepi pengunjung, jadi Kazemaru tak perlu malu untuk mengutarakan semuanya.

Ya, semuanya.

Semua yang ia rasakan. Semua yang ia pendam. Semua yang ia pertahankan.

Selama ini.

Kira menoleh sebentar, hanya untuk menatap Kazemaru sekilas, sebelum kemudian ia kembali berbalik dan berlari menjauhi Kazemaru.

Ia merasa akan lebih baik kalau Kazemaru bersama Kiyama. Seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan setiap hari. Makan bersama, ngobrol bersama, membaca bersama, membuat tugas bersama, dan hal-hal lain yang bisa mereka lakukan bersama.

Kazemaru tersenyum kecut. Ah, ia merasa amat gagal.

Mengabaikan perasaan Kiyama demi seorang Kira, yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui seperti apa. Kazemaru merasa sangat bodoh dan egois.

Apa mungkin, ia akan berbalik pada Kiyama?

Ah, lebih baik tidak. Lagi pula, Kira juga mengatakan bahwa ia bukan tidak menyukai Kazemaru.

Itu berarti, masih ada kemungkinan kalau Kira juga menyukainya, kan?

Kazemaru memutuskan untuk terus mengejar Kira, apa pun yang terjadi. Walau Kira pasti akan mengabaikannya karena lebih mementingkan adiknya, Kazemaru tidak peduli.

Ia hanya ingin Kira.

Lalu, Kazemaru merasa semuanya jadi gelap sekarang.

"Jangan melamun, nanti setan merasukimu," ah, suara itu...

... Kiyama.

Kazemaru menyingkirkan tangan Kiyama yang menutupi matanya. Oh, jadi itu toh penyebab pandangannya menjadi gelap tadi. "Aku tidak sedang melamun, Hirotomat!" sungutnya, menunjuki Kiyama dengan satu jemarinya.

Kiyama mengangkat bahu. "Kalau kau bilang aku Hirotomat, berarti Kira juga, dong. Dia, kan juga seorang Hiroto," _troll_-nya. Sengaja membuat Kazemaru kesal.

"Memang itu maksudku! Aku bilang Hirotomat karena kalian memang benar-benar tomat!" ejek Kazemaru bangga. Entah kenapa ia jadi merasa senang kalau mengejek keduanya, walaupun salah satunya sekarang tidak diketahui lalang buananya.

Kiyama sedikit tertawa, "Dan kau itu apa, ya? Ah, daun bawang? Warna rambutmu mirip daun bawang, kan?" balasnya sembari menertawai Kazemaru.

Pemuda itu tidak balik mengejek seperti biasanya, malah, kali ini wajahnya mendadak menjadi sedih.

"Kazemaru?" panggil Kiyama, merasa prihatin dengan sahabatnya satu itu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya, memegang sebelah pundak Kazemaru.

Ah, genggaman yang sama sekali berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya.

Padahal mereka kembar. Tapi kenapa rasanya sangat berbeda?

Kazemaru lebih menyukai genggaman Kira, jujur saja.

"Hm?" pemuda itu menggumam sedikit, menyahuti Kiyama. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku pulang dulu, Kiyama," ia menepis lembut sebelah tangan Kiyama yang memegangi bahunya, kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan adik kembar Kira itu.

Ha, Kazemaru merasa ia sedikit jahat.

Tapi, ia harus melakukannya.

Ia harus memilih salah satu dari keduanya. Dan kini ia sudah menentukan siapa orangnya. Kazemaru lebih memilih Kira, akan ia kejar Kira ke mana pun pemuda itu pergi.

Walaupun itu artinya ia harus mengabaikan Kiyama.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Lampu lalu lintas untuk para penyeberang sudah berubah hijau sejak tadi, namun bukannya menyeberang, seorang pemuda malah berdiri di tepi garis penyeberangan. Matanya menatap aspal jalanan dengan tatapan kosong, pertanda ia tak memperhatikan apa-apa.

Tanpa disadarinya, kedua kakinya berjalan sendiri. Menyeberangi garis penyeberangan itu. Tepat saat-

"AWAS!"

-lampu lalu lintas untuk penyeberang sudah berubah menjadi merah. Dan sebuah mobil melaju cepat ke arahnya.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke sumber suara, arah belakang. Namun sebelum ia sempat berbuat apa pun-

Bruk.

-tubuhnya sudah terhempas ke trotoar.

"A-apa?"

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Astaga!"

Pemuda itu mendengar ramai teriakan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, kebanyakan adalah teriakan wanita. Kepalanya terasa pusing mendadak, namun ia masih bisa melihat ke arah jalanan, yang samar-samar menunjukkan warna merah.

Tunggu, merah?

Merah, merah yang bagaimana?

Mungkinkah-

"K-Kira!"

-merah rambut Kira? Atau Kiyama? Atau darah?

Ia tidak ingin membayangkan ketiganya.

Ia berlari menembus kerumunan manusia yang melihat jasad seseorang, yang sangat pemuda itu kenal. "Kira!" ia melihat banyak sekali darah yang keluar dari kepala merah Kira.

Itu... Kira, kan?

Atau Kiyama?

Tapi, kenapa pemuda itu merasa dia adalah Kira? Bukan Kiyama?

Ia membawa kepala merah itu ke dalam pangkuannya. Meraba pergelangan tangannya sedikit, ia tahu bahwa Kira masih memiliki kesadaran, walau sekarang sedang di ambang nyawa.

"Kaze... maru..."

Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Kira kuat-kuat. "Iya, Kira. Ini aku, jangan bicara dulu, akan kupanggilkan ambulan," seketika itu juga, pemuda itu, Kazemaru, merogoh tasnya untuk mencari ponselnya. Sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh jemari pucat Kira.

Kazemaru menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Tidak... usah... seben... tar lagi... aku juga... akan mati..."

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!" teriak Kazemaru, tetap menghubungi ambulan meskipun Kira sudah melarangnya.

Pada akhirnya, Kira menyerah. Ia tak menghentikan Kazemaru lagi, dan lebih memilih untuk diam di tempat sampai akhir hidupnya. "Kaze... maru... maukah kau... mendengar... ku... untuk yang terakhir... kali?" ia bertanya, seraya menahan sakit yang menghujam di kepalanya.

Sesaat tadi, ia merasa terhempas dengan bahu lebih dulu. Ah, mungkin sendinya lepas sekarang, barangkali itulah yang menyebabkan ia tak bisa merasakan tangan kirinya lagi.

"Ada apa?" Kazemaru memegang tangan kanan Kira lembut. Sungguh, ia tak ingin kehilangan Kira. Ia tak ingin kehilangan orang yang ia cintai.

"Dari... mana... kau tahu... kalau aku adalah... Kira?" seketika, Kira memuntahkan darah di pangkuan Kazemaru, yang menatapnya dengan sedih. Mata cokelat madu itu meneteskan air mata, dan tetesan air mata itu jatuh ke sebelah pipi Kira.

Kazemaru menggeleng, sebagai jawaban. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya... tahu kalau itu adalah kau, Kira..." tangisnya pecah. Dipeluknya Kira erat-erat, seakan Kira sebentar lagi akan pergi selamanya dari sisinya.

Dan sepertinya, memang itulah yang akan terjadi.

"Sampaikan... pada Kiyama..."

Kazemaru tidak menyela, ia akan mendengarkan Kira sampai saudara kembar Kiyama itu tuntas bicara.

"Aku... berterima kasih... padanya... karena sudah mau... memikirkanku... sampai... sejauh itu..."

Air mata itu menetes lagi, kali ini tepat di mata hijau Kira.

"Jalani... kehidupannya... yang baru... bersamamu..."

Terpaksa, Kazemaru mengelap air matanya menggunakan tangannya yang berlumuran darah Kira.

"Tolong... jaga Kazemaru... untukku..."

Tapi itu tak apa-apa. Walau harus berlumur darah, Kazemaru cukup merasa amat bersalah.

"Aku senang... kau selamat, Kazemaru..."

Karena Kira tertabrak gara-gara dia. Dialah yang membunuh Kira. "Maafkan aku, Kira. Semua salahku," ucap Kazemaru, dengan tangis yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Semua adalah kesalahanku, Kira. Aku telah membunuhmu! Kira, aku benar-benar menyesal! Maafkan aku!"

Tanpa diduganya, Kira tersenyum. Senyum menyedihkan dengan darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya. "Dekatkan... telingamu... Kazemaru..." pintanya dengan suara pelan yang lirih.

Kazemaru menuruti keinginan –semoga tidak- terakhir Kira. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke mulut Kira, agar ia dapat mendengar perkataan orang yang ia sukai itu.

"_Aku... menyukaimu, Kazemaru..."_

Kemudian, tangan Kira perlahan mendingin. Badannya yang telah pucat menjadi lebih pucat lagi. Mata hijau _emerald_ itu tertutup rapat. Senyum di wajahnya masih terlukis. Dan kepalanya terteleng, menandakan ia sudah tidak akan bisa ditemui lagi untuk selamanya.

Pemuda bermata madu itu meraung keras.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Cepat bangun, Hiroto Kira! Dasar pemalas! Kau mau terlambat di pertemuan hari ini dan diomeli Midorikawa lagi, hah!?"

Pria yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Hiroto Kira itu menggeliat di tempat tidur. Selimut yang dipakainya ditarik sampai ke kepala. Sebelum-

"Dasar pemalas!"

-seorang pria menyibak selimut itu hingga lepas seluruhnya dari tubuhnya.

Mau tak mau, Hiroto Kira terjaga dari tidurnya. "Apa, sih, Ichi? Pertemuannya masih dua jam lagi, tahu. Aku masih mau tidur," kemudian membaringkan lagi tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur empuk dan nyaman. Oh, enak sekali hidupnya.

Perempatan tumbuh di dahi Ichi, dengan wajah merah memendam amarah, ia bersungut-sungut kesal sambil melempari Kira dengan apa pun yang ada dalam jangkauannya.

"Kiyama, bangun! Pertemuan masih dua jam lagi, katamu? Kau itu memasang dasi saja butuh waktu setengah jam! Belum lagi mandimu seperti mandinya putri duyung! Lalu makanmu seperti makan bayi! Kau bisa terlambat!"

Dengan malas, Kira –atau Kiyama- beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia melihat Ichirouta, istri –atau suami- sahnya sejak dua tahun lalu, sedang berkacak pinggang sembari memakai sehelai celemek. Di tangannya terdapat sendok sayur yang tadinya ingin ia gunakan untuk menimpuk Kiyama.

Yah, sejak ia masuk ke universitas, Kiyama memutuskan untuk memakai nama Kira, dan menghapus nama Kiyama. Menurutnya itu sebagai balas budi untuk Kira yang sudah banyak berkorban untuknya, dan untuk Ichirouta.

Ia akan menjaga Kazemaru Ichirouta, seperti yang kakaknya itu minta.

Dan sekarang, Kazemaru Ichirouta sudah berganti marga menjadi Kira Ichirouta.

Oh, ia bangga sekali dengan itu.

"Iya, iya, aku bangun sekarang. Tapi, tidakkah ada toleransi? Seorang CEO juga capek, kan? Mungkin saja-"

Bletak.

-sebuah sendok sayur mendarat manis di kepala merah Kira. Membuatnya jadi tambah merah karena benjol.

"Jangan bercanda! Justru karena kau adalah CEO, makanya harus jadi contoh buat para karyawanmu! Cepat siap-siap! Kutunggu di meja makan!"

Ah, Ichi masih sama galaknya dengan yang dulu.

Sementara Kira beranjak ke kamar mandi, Ichirouta merapikan tempat tidur. Dilihatnya sebuah bingkai foto di atas meja kecil. Foto Kiyama, dengan seorang remaja berperawakan sama. Mereka tersenyum senang ke arah kamera.

Ya, itu Kira yang asli. Kira yang dulu.

Ichirouta sangat tahu mana Kira, dan mana Kiyama, dalam foto itu.

"Sudah lama, ya, Kira..." jemarinya mengusap gambar yang memuat Kira. Di wajahnya tersemit senyum simpul, menunjukkan betapa ia sangat merindukan dia.

Merindukan mata hijau yang selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang teduh itu. Merindukan tangan yang pernah mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut itu. Merindukan wajah penuh senyum yang ia sukai itu. Ia merindukan semuanya.

Orang yang ia sukai sejak dulu, bahkan sampai sekarang, ia masih menyimpan rasa suka itu.

Tapi, ia lebih memilih untuk berpaling kepada sang adik. Toh, Kira sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi.

Bukan, bukan maksudnya ia menganggap adiknya hanyalah pelarian. Ia hanya ingin belajar menyukai orang yang menyukainya.

"Kami merindukanmu, Kira..." Ichirouta meletakkan lagi foto itu ke tempat semula. Namun mata madunya masih memandanginya.

"Semoga kau tenang di alam sana..."

Kali ini, mata itu menerawang ke langit-langit ruangan.

"Maafkan aku, ya..."

* * *

.

* * *

_Hiroto Kira, Hiroto Kiyama, dan Kazemaru Ichirouta._

_Dua anak kembar. Satu pendatang baru._

_Tiga manusia. Satu pelabuhan hati._

_Tiga pemuda. Satu cinta._

* * *

_**Aficionado**_

"The Love Story"

* * *

_**END.**_

* * *

a/n:

abal kan? aneh kan? jelek kan?

apakah ini happy end atau sad end? Silakan simpulkan sendiri...

hayo tebak, saya dapet judulnya dari bahasa apa?

oke, review... ditunggu... #plak


End file.
